Their Journey
by MK-LJR-BB
Summary: Everything that happened between Challengers meeting up until they are on the platue. im soo sorry, i uploaded chaps, & then had internet problems... so theres some extra ones... sorry, they're still short...
1. An Accord

Their Journey 

Chapter One An Accord

"_Miss. Krux?"_

_"Yes?" she spoke exasperated, "look, Lord Roxton? I just wish to go to my hotel room, and get some well-deserved sleep, that's all! Now… may I go?"_

_"Hmm… Not yet, I want to talk to you."_

_"Frankly, Lord Roxton, I don't care what you want! I talked to you quit enough in Professor Challenger's office!" she turned to leave, but he stopped her by grabbing her right bicep with his right hand and pulled her back._

_"No. I want to talk to you, alone." She looked as if she could have killed him right their, her light gray, questioning eyes pierced through hi soul. Though she doubted he had one._

_"One condition?" she spat out annoyed._

_"Hmm?"_

_"DO NOT! UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" she forcefully yanked her arm from his vise like grip._

_"Yes Mam." He said, a little surprised at her outburst._

_"After you?" he bowed to her, which disgusted her even more so._


	2. Questions Not Answered

Their Journey 

Chapter Two Question's Not Answered

"Such a gentleman?" she walked past him, out the door and into the street.

"This way dear."

"Where are you taking me, Lord Roxton?"

"Have a sense of adventure, Lady Krux."

"Have a sense of when you're pushing it? Lord Roxton." She yelled sarcastically.

"Nope, never really have."

"Lord Roxton? If we don't get wherever we're going, and soon! I will turn around and leave, right now, to go to my hotel room, like I wanted to in the first place!"

"Shh… would you be quiet? We're already here! If you would shut-up for 5 seconds you would realize we've been stopped for a while!"

"Oh…-sorry?"

"Shh… now I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you're going to give me a few answers. All right?"

"You are so full of yourself! Lord Roxton, I swear! If you weren't so damn 'famous' you'd be dead by now!"

"I'm sure?" he spoke sarcastically.

"You really, have no idea just exactly who I am, do you Lord Roxton?" she was so close to him that he could feel the heat radiating from her body, warming his.

"Hmm… enlighten me?" he leaned in to kiss her.

With a smile on her face she said, "no comment."

"Huh?"

"Not answering that question. That's all…"

"Hmm… All right, answer this one then?"

"Continue…"

"Why did you fund this expedition?"

"What does it matter? I did and that's that."

"Noooo… we've already established you did. What we have yet to establish, is why?"

"And wouldn't, you, like to know?" she said, stepping closer to Lord Roxton.

"That would be precisely the reason, why, I asked you the question, Miss Krux."

"First of all it's Lady, Lady Krux. And second, no, next question?" she spoke with more seriousness now.

"Hmm… why won't you answer any of my questions?"

"Next, Lord Roxton?" she spoke dully, expressing her boredom with a sigh.

"Oh! Okay, all right, I see, we're playing it that way now, are we?"

"I didn't realize we were playing a game, Lord Roxton?" she questioned sweetly, too sweetly.

"We're not. Now, for my next question… Hmm? …"


	3. An Air Of Mystic

Their Journey 

Chapter Three An Air Of Mystic

"Hmm… why do you always hide that lovely face of yours?" he said, lifting the veil of the hat she was wearing.

"Lord Roxton? …" She said annoyed, stepping back she continued her warning, "I said not to touch me! Didn't I?"

"First of all I touched the hat, not you. Second of all, that's not an answer. And certainly not, the one I was looking for."

"Perhaps," she said as she took the veil from his large callused hands and pulled it back down into its correct place once again, I don't wish to have unwanted men to follow me around like a dumb drooling dog?" which she directed towards him. "Or perhaps I just like an air of mystic about myself? What do you think Lord Roxton?" she spoke quietly as she got closer to him.

"I think," he started as he pulled the veil back up again, "that you are either trying to hide from people or, you are ashamed of yourself. I highly doubt the later." He whispered in her ear.

"I highly doubt either."


	4. The Million Dollar Question, Answered

Their Journey 

Chapter Four The Million Dollar Question, Answered

"Hmm… next question."

"Yes…"

"Do you, Lady Marguerite Krux, find yourself," he stepped closer to her until there chest brushed each other, "finding me, at all, attractive?"

"Why Lord, John, Roxton?" she laughed.

"Hmm?" he grinned wickedly at her, which scared her… but only a little! In fact it actually turned her on.

"You are quit sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Immeasurably!" he let out a low chuckle.

"Perhaps?" she brushed her lips along his neck; "if your mouth is closed!" she added breathing on his neck, which made him shiver. "Why Lord Roxton? Are you cold?" she looked up into his deep hazel eyes. Truth be told, she really was attracted to him, he was just so, bloody, full of himself!

"A little, care to warm me up? Lady Krux?"

"In your dreams."


	5. A Disturbance

Their Journey 

Chapter Five A Disturbance

"Always." He put an arm around her thin waist.

"Lord Roxton! Let me go! Let me go right now!"

He swung her up into his arms. She pounded on his chest as hard as she could with her small fists.

"Lord Roxton! Put me down" she was so angry, she could have killed him, no matter who he was! "I should have kept that gun from earlier." She thought to herself.

"A beautiful woman should not sleep alone." He said innocently, though the comment was far from innocent.

"No! Lord Roxton, put me down, right now! I mean it! Now!" she no longer pounded on his chest, it was useless and she knew that, he was going to do exactly as he pleased, and it was that simple.

So he carried her all the way back to her hotel. With her fussing the whole way.


	6. What Room?

Their Journey 

Chapter six What Room?

"What room number are you?"

"Lord Roxton? Would you kindly, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Fine." He gracefully dropped her feet down, and she slid from his arms, as a fine piece of silk slides down a person's body.

"Thank you." She brushed off her skirt, annoyed.

"Now what room? I'll come get you, for Professor Challenger's meeting, tomorrow morning."

"Uggh!" she rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm number twenty-four, if you must know!"


	7. Good Night

Their Journey 

Chapter Seven Good Night

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow!" he said overly excited.

"Down boy!" then, more to herself then to him, she whispered, Lucky me?"

"Good night, Lady Krux."

"Good night… Lord Roxton." And with that she to her room and went to sleep.


	8. WakeUp Call

Their Journey 

Chapter Eight Wake-Up Call

The next morning at about seven a.m., there was a knock at Marguerite's hotel room door.

"What?!" she yelled annoyed, and groggily, for she had just woken up. Lucky her?

"Oh." He said taking one look at her mussed up hair, and sleepy eyes, ""Sorry, I thought you would be up by now."

"Ahh… Lord Roxton? Do you realize, that normal people need more then three hours of sleep?"


	9. Breakfast?

Their Journey 

Chapter Nine Breakfast?

"Sorry, early riser, and all that. Besides, I thought you might join me for breakfast, Perhaps?"

"Well, since I'm already up. Give me about fifteen minutes, and I'll be down."

About an hour later Lord Roxton and Lady Krux sat at a small table on the terrace of a quaint little Bistro, overlooking two menus.

"So, Lady Krux?"

"Hmm?" she briefly glanced up from her menu.

"About the last question I asked you last night…"

"My room number?" she asked sarcastically.

"Noooo…"

"Oh, the one about, did I find you attractive, or not? Well, you certainly are entertaining enough."

"Lady Krux?"

"Yes, if you must know, I did find you attractive…"

He smiled smugly.

"…Until you opened your mouth!"

"You know, Miss Krux?" he grasped her knee with his large, callused, yet warm hand, "You're pushing it!" he spoke through gritted teeth.

"I know… and you love it!" she placed her small hand on his and to his surprise, did nothing but held it.


	10. Signals

Their Journey 

Chapter Ten Signals

"You know, Miss Krux? You might be sending the wrong message." referring to his hand.

"Or, perhaps… the right one?" she flashed a wicked, yet endearing little smile at him.


	11. Issues

Their Journey 

Chapter Eleven Issues 

He removed his hand from her knee, and they finished eating in silence. Lord Roxton paid the bill, much to Marguerite's dismay, whom insisted she pay for her part of the bill, and she needn't a man to take care of her.

Finally they arrived at Challenger's office. Lord Roxton held the door, and with a bow said, "After you, Lady Krux?"

Exasperated, and with an annoyed eye-roll she replied, "If I must, I must!"


	12. Lord Roxton

Their Journey 

Chapter Twelve Lord Roxton

After she had entered the room, Lord Roxton stood up straight, he was a tall man, Six, maybe six and a half feet tall. He was ruggedly handsome, with a scruffy beard and matching mustache, yet it was more of a permanent five o'clock shadow, than a beard. He had piercing chocolate, hazel eyes. Chestnut colored hair that came to the bottom of his jaw, yet you could never tell because, he always had it swept back with a small dab of gel, and also wore his hunting, (or "lucky") hat, just like him, there was no getting rid of that hat. It was his favorite.


	13. Bigger Issues

Their Journey 

Chapter Thirteen Bigger Issues

He sat in a large, plump armchair, next to, of course, Lady Marguerite Krux. He would occasionally glance over at her as Challenger droned on, most of the time being met by an annoyed responsive glare from Marguerite.

'Why does he keep looking at me?' she thought to herself, as she glared at him… again. 'Maybe he's right? Perhaps I am sending the wrong message? He is handsome enough, older, but handsome! And rich, but I'll have to "live" with him for the expedition, so no one-night stands… at least, not yet?' she smiled at the thought of a one-night stand with the handsome hunter.

About an half hour had come and gone, and Challenger still went on, and on, and on… all about this expeditions "scientific-importance", and sheer "obligation


	14. Shocked And Appalled

Their Journey 

Chapter Fourteen Shocked And Appalled 

Challenger, as well as Professor SummerLee, and the reporter, Edward T. Malone stood in shock at the boldness of this woman on yet another occasion! Lord Roxton, not so surprised, began to chuckle, and that turned into laughing. He began to laugh so hard that tears rolled down his regal cheeks, as his face took on a reddish tint.

"Lord Roxton? Just what, may I ask, is, so, bloody, hilarious!?" Marguerite slammed both fists down on the chairs, over-sized arm rests, gritting her teeth.

Lord Roxton gulped down his laughter, as if it were a sweet wine, "Why, my dear, you are!"


	15. Dangerous Ground

Their Journey 

Chapter Fifteen Dangerous Ground 

"Excuse me?!"

"You are!"

"No, what did you call me?" he could clearly see how genuinely pissed she was.

"Dear? Sorry, just slipped out there. Won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. She ground out, then turning to Challenger pronounced her leave by simply saying, "Professor? Feel free to send a letter containing the answers to my questions to my hotel." As she began to exit, she halted and turned back around, "Oh, and Professor? Please, make very unlike your 'lecture' here? Make it short?" and with that, she left.


	16. Male Call

Their Journey

Chapter Sixteen Male Call

The next morning she went into the hotel lobby and asked the front desk for any phone messages or mail. He handed her a small envelope, labeled 'Lady Krux' in exquisite cursive writing.

When she opened the letter, it said…

" _~To each person~_

_1 Rifle_

_2 Pistols_

_1 Gun belt with amo. Holder_

_2 Pairs of boots_

_Ship leaves dock at:_

_~8:30 P.M.~_

_. 3 – 4 months max_

_. 1 – 2 months min_

_. 3 weeks if false findings_

_Short enough? "_

She chuckled as she returned to her room to retrieve her purse and money.


	17. Accidents Happen, But Not Often

Their Journey

Chapter Seventeen Accidents Happen, But Not Often…

As she walked through the lobby doors, she rummaged through her purse. No sooner had she walked through the hotels door, she ran right into a man, and dropped her purse. The contents of which were strewn out across the sidewalk.

"Damn-it!" she whispered to herself, "Sorry sir…" she bent over to pick up her purse, and everything that had fallen out of it.


	18. Stalker 2

Their Journey

Chapter eighteen Stalker # 2

The man she bumped into bent over as well, to help her pick up the items. When she looked up, it was him. "Lord Roxton!" she gasped, "Is it your goal in life, to stalk me! Did someone hire you to kill me?" she asked, more seriously than she had asked her other questions.

With a low chuckle he replied, "No, Miss Krux, why would anyone wish to kill a lovely lady, such as yourself?"


	19. What I Do

Their Journey

Chapter Nineteen What I Do

"You, really, don't realize, just exactly, who, I am, or what I do? Do you?"

"Enlighten me?" he smirked, with folded arms puffed out towards her.

"Love to!" then she quickly added, "But I must shop for guns, and extra weapons… and such things!"


	20. Shopping

Their Journey

Chapter Twenty Shopping

"Why don't I help you? Then, it will be finished quickly, giving you and I time to discuss, 'Who you are, and What you do!' " he spoke with a suave English accent, which was extremely, too smooth.

She laughed sarcastically with a 'huh', "Will it get you to shut-up?"

"For the time being…" he held out a gentlemanly hand to her, "Miss Krux?"


	21. No Pain, Sure As Hell… No Gain

Their Journey

Chapter Twenty-One No Pain, Sure As Hell… No Gain

"Lady." She corrected as she grasped his hand and bent it backwards, "Understood?"

"Transparently." She let go of his hand, and he flexed out the pain, wincing as he did. "Damn! That woman has a stronger grip, than I do." He said to himself.

"Coming, Lord Roxton?" she shouted back to him, she was already a block away from him.

"Yes." He ran to catch up with her.


	22. The First Shop

Their Journey

Chapter Twenty-Two The First Shop

Later at the first shop they were shopping at for guns and knives, they purchased 6 rifles one for each of the explorers, and an extra for their guide. They were looking at hand guns now.


	23. Marble Weblys

Their Journey

Chapter Twenty-Three Marble Weblys

"How about those Weblys?"

"The ones with the marble handles?"

"Mmmh-hmm…" he nodded in reply.

"Perhaps… for you Lord Roxton." she spoke as she ordered the man to get them, "Perhaps, we should get a different type of guns for each person?"


	24. Stalling

Their Journey

Chapter Twenty-Four Stalling?

"Not stalling our conversation, are we?"

"I have no idea what you're referring to, nor do I like what you're implying…" she looked up at him innocently, too innocently.


	25. Very Opinionated

Their Journey

Chapter Twenty-Five Very Opinionated 

"You're the one who decided to shop with a woman, instead of sucking down a big ol' cigar with your other over 40 friends, and talk about all your conquest."

He was so outraged at her; he grabbed her by her upper arms which made her gasp in shock.

"Lady Krux? You might want to think before you speak, first of all, and I am not over 40! are we clear on that?" he released her.

She straightened her hat & clothing, she let out a small laugh, "You know? I find it hilarious that you think, because of your title, you have the right to tell people what to do? I think I'll finish shopping on my own. We leave dock tonight at eight-thirty, don't be late, and what's your boot size? It's the only one I didn't get yet? A nine?


	26. Size Eleven Boots

Their Journey

Chapter 26 Size Eleven Boots

"Eleven." And he walked away in an angry huff.

"Eleven?" Over compensating for something? But what? She silently wondered.


	27. Sleep

Their Journey

Chapter 27 Sleep

Once she bought all the weapons and clothing that was needed, she hailed a cab to the hotel, to take a much needed, much deserved nap.

She left word at the desk for a wake-up call for six-thirty, still too early for her liking…


	28. Leaving Dock

Their Journey

Chapter 28 Leaving Dock

Later that night everyone was on the ship, plastered on smiles, waving hands and all. Soon they were out of dock, and on their way.


	29. Going To Sleep At Sea

Their Journey

Chapter 29 Going To Sleep At Sea

"I'm going to sleep now if you don't mind? My old bones just cannot handle all this excitement in one day." And with that, and a genuine smile, Professor SummerLee left the rest of the explorers and went to his cabin.

"Ahh, I think I may need to rest, myself…" Challenger also left them and entered his own cabin.

"And then there were three…" Marguerite joked.

"Make that two." The reporter, Ned Malone left for his cabin as well. Mostly because he was terrified to be left alone with the young heiress and the slightly older lord.


	30. Wet Behind The Ears

Their Journey

Chapter 30 Wet Behind The Ears

"Dry the water from behind your ears love, its sopping wet." She referred to the fact that the reporter was still young.

Actually, she just didn't like him, him or any other reporters. Nasty lot, always wanting to air out your dirty laundry.


	31. Aren't You Leaving Too? Why Not!

Their Journey

Chapter 31 Aren't You Leaving Too? Why Not!?

"Well Lord Roxton?" she started, kicking her feet up on the chair Professor SummerLee had abandoned. "Shouldn't you be going to sleep now too?"

"And why is that Lady Krux?" he put his large calloused hands on the table in front of her and leaned into her so that their faces almost touched. He knew she wouldn't move, she was the sort of woman who never backed down first. She didn't even flinch. She just stared into his dark chocolate eyes.


	32. Sex, Drugs, & RocknRoll But Mostly

Their Journey

Chapter 32 Sex, Drugs, & Rock-n-Roll… But Mostly… Sex

"Lord Roxton?" she stood up, as he was about to kiss her, "Does your mind, ever, think of anything? Anything?! Besides sex?"

He was startled at how openly she used the word, not that he minded, it kind of was a turn on. He walked over to her, she was leaning her back on the bow of the ship, and he placed a hand on either side of her, to sort of trap her.


	33. Do You Scream?

Their Journey

Chapter 33 Do You Scream?

"Mrs. Krux? Are you the sort of woman, who would scream?" he spoke softly and huskily, millimeters from her lips, she could taste the Cuban cigar he had smoked earlier, laced in his breath.

It tasted good.


	34. No, You?

Their Journey

Chapter 34 No, You?

"No Lord Roxton." She inched closer to him, "I'm the sort of woman that would cut off your…" she looked him up and down, "more 'precious' assets… if you get my meaning?" she smiled wickedly.

He wanted to kiss that perfect smirk right off her perfect little lips.


	35. A Very Big Event

Their Journey

Chapter 35 A Very "Big" Event

"I think I'll risk that, for you. Besides, you've already nearly shot off my most precious assets, as you called them." And with that his large, swollen lips, crushed into hers, his tongue claiming her. His arms held her head and waist in place.


	36. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

Their Journey

Chapter 36 Surprise, Surprise, Surprise…

She hesitated at first, but then gave in to desire and raked her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer, and making him moan.

He finally released her lips and skillfully trailed kisses down her neck and he sucked on her collar bone.


End file.
